


When Our Bodies Meet

by dovingbird



Series: A Sinful Self-Discovery [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coming on Someone, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, No Condoms, Polyamory, relationship anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled commission.</p><p>Thanks to Arin very casually suggesting the idea of a foursome to Brian and Danny (without consulting his wife first, rude), Suzy arranges what she hopes is the safest, most comfortable, most welcoming foursome that the world could ever imagine. She can't help it if things get a little messy. But she's even more thankful for the chance to get more comfortable with herself, her experiences with Brian, and the fact that maybe labels are more useless for her personally than she ever suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Our Bodies Meet

Barry is clearly startled when Suzy flops down at the little table outside their favorite coffee shop and tosses her purse into the vacant chair. “I'm so sorry I'm late,” she says. She puts her coffee aside and weeds through her purse and pulls out her compact, opening it to check how her hair and makeup are holding up in the heat. “I had a thing.”  
  
“A thing?” Barry asks. He slurps up his iced coffee that's already down to the ice as he watches her fiddle with her hair.  
  
“A, uh...I had an extremely long shower and stuff,” she says. 'Stuff' meaning exfoliating, shaving, lotioning, general grooming...the list goes on, really.  
  
Barry blinks a few times when she meets his eyes. “Well, I mean, you look great.”  
  
“Thanks,” she says with a grin, taking one last look in the compact before she shuts it.  
  
“I assume that's not all for me,” Barry says, smiling back at her, gesturing vaguely toward her face and hair.  
  
“Are you offended?” Suzy asks. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and bats her eyelashes. “Next time we get coffee I promise I'll dress up just for you.”  
  
“Right.” He chuckles. “So does all of that have anything to do with why we're here? And that happiness thing we were talking about the other day?”  
  
Suzy considers how much she's going to tell Barry. Is he her best friend? Yes, absolutely. But there's a chance that he also really doesn't need to know that Suzy is on her way home after this to clean and strategize for a foursome. God knows Arin's not going to remember to lay out the best towels or to carefully place bottles of lube to limit awkward fumbling in the heat of the moment. “It might,” is what she settles on.  
  
Barry nods slowly. “Danny says he's coming over to your house tonight.”  
  
Shit. “Well, that's where his boyfriend lives, so-”  
  
“He said Brian's gonna be there too.”  
  
Well, fuck. Of course he did. Suzy presses her lips together, fighting the urge to bite them. “Was he, um, honest about why he's coming over?”  
  
Barry grins at her. “He was nervous, so.”  
  
“Of course.” Suzy laughs. She knows Barry is the last person on the planet who's going to judge her, but the fact remains that she's still dealing with all of the baggage in her mind, the fear of giving herself over to this sex positivity. It all feels so hedonistic, being allowed to fuck who she wants without Arin throwing a fit, without commitment having to be in place. But it's extremely freeing too, liberating. Knowing that she's in control of all of her decisions, of every move that she makes, that the world doesn't get to say fuck all about it...it's beautiful. “Does that weird you out?”  
  
Barry shrugs. “I think I'd be more weirded out if it was a bunch of strangers you picked up at a bar. Or...I guess weirded out wouldn't be the right way to put it. Protective, maybe.”  
  
She grins at him. “You're not protective over me doing things with your coworkers?”  
  
“Ehh.” Barry waves it off. “Danny's not my coworker, he's my roommate and one of my best friends, and he's already been dating Arin for months. Why am I gonna think it's weird if you and him have a thing too?”  
  
“And Brian? What about him?”  
  
Barry chuckles as he stirs his straw through the ice at the bottom of his cup. “I think you're gonna end up strapped to a wall in a sex dungeon soon, but hey, if you're into that, who am I to stop you?”  
  
They laugh, Suzy's laugh mostly because she doesn't doubt that outcome at all, and as they sink into companionable silence, watching people wander down the sidewalk by the coffee shop, Suzy sorts through her thoughts. She takes a deep breath. “Do you think I'm a bad person if I just sleep with Brian? Or if I only do this thing with Danny once? Without dating either of them?”  
  
Barry's quiet. She doesn't look at him, doesn't want to risk seeing the expression on his face. But all he softly asks is “Are you happy?”  
  
Suzy considers it. “I feel more comfortable with myself than I have in years. Which means yes. I'm happy.”  
  
“Then fuck it.” Barry's always so quiet, so soft, that hearing him swear still makes a smile come to Suzy's face. “As long as you're happy and safe, nobody has room to say anything.”  
  
Suzy sighs, feeling yet another stage of the weight ease off of her chest. She reaches out and Barry takes her hand, their fingers loosely intertwining, and they go back to people watching, warmed by the sun and by each other's company.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
“I still can't believe you invited Brian into a foursome without even asking me first,” Suzy says. She finishes sorting the nuts and the dried fruit into cute bowls, making sure that there's no overlap between them, then puts two bowls in Arin's hands and takes two more for herself.  
  
“Babe,” Arin says. “We'd talked about it before, c'mon.”  
  
“Yeah, in bed,” she tosses over her shoulder as they climb the stairs to the bedroom. “'Oh hey, aren't threesomes awesome? Let's dirty talk about them,'” she says in a low, mocking voice. “Big difference from actually discussing the logistics of it.”  
  
“Do you wanna cancel?” he asks with a sigh.  
  
“No.” Suzy places the bowls on the recently cleared end table. They didn't really need a lamp there anyway. “I just want us to be more communicative about orgies in the future.”  
  
“Does a foursome count as an orgy?”  
  
Suzy considers this while she arranges the bowls by height and color. “It's like a pseudo-orgy,” she decides. “But who knows, maybe next time I'll invite Barry too and we'll have a true orgy.”  
  
Arin blinks. “You wanna fuck Barry?”  
  
“I wouldn't say no if he was interested,” she says. She pops one of each dried fruit and mixed nuts into her mouth one by one, making sure they're all fresh and delicious, then glances over her shoulder to where Arin's looking a little unfocused at the wall. “Have you seriously never thought about fucking Barry?”  
  
He blinks rapidly and shakes it off. “Listen.”  
  
“We can fuck everyone, for all I care,” Suzy calls over her shoulder as she transitions into the bathroom to pick their nicest towels out and check them for fraying threads. “I mean, Ross might be a little weird at first, but if we get a gag-”  
  
“That is the best idea I've ever heard,” Arin says. He plucks two towels from her hands and goes back to the bedroom, refolding them on the bed so that they're small and compact just like he knows Suzy likes. “Might as well just carry that over to the office. We might get shit done.”  
  
“And Holly?” Suzy has never had any experience with another girl before, but she won't turn down the idea. It'd probably be less confusing than trying to figure out a new dude's body and what he likes. “I'd invite Holly.”  
  
Arin grins at her as he lays the towel on the lower shelf of the end table. “Our bed's not big enough to fuck the entire office and their significant others at once, Suzy.”  
  
“We can compromise,” she says, frowning. “If we can get Danny to clean and vacuum and stuff, we can use his bed.”  
  
When Arin tucks his arms around her waist she sinks against him, realizing for the first time how tense she's become. “Is that what you were planning when you helped him pick out his furniture?”  
  
She makes a face at him, and Arin chuckles softly as he leans down to give her a quick kiss. “Do you think everyone's gonna have fun tonight, baby?” Suzy asks, pouting.  
  
“I can't believe you're treating this like we're throwing a house party,” Arin teases, but he nudges her hair behind her ear and traces his thumb down her cheek. “Yes. We're all going to get the shit fucked out of us, and it's gonna be incredible.”  
  
Suzy sighs and rests against Arin's chest, feeling the comforting weight of his chin on top of her head. And then she gasps and pushes away. “I forgot to lay out the bottled water!” she calls as she runs out of the bedroom, and she decides to ignore Arin's comically loud sigh behind her.  
  
Less than an hour later Suzy is finishing up making sure her makeup is set and her hair is perfect and her underwear isn't making any weird creases on her skin under her clothes, and by the time she comes downstairs she hears three soft voices chatting and laughing in the living room. She pauses outside the door, thankful she isn't wearing heels to have heard her approach, and she takes a deep breath.  
  
What is she getting into here? Arin's body is one she knows and loves, and Danny clearly knows what makes him happy too, but she's still at a little loss for Brian. He's spent all of his time spoiling her, drowning her in sensation, has made her go boneless and has never let her touch him back. And Danny's a wild card for her. She's attracted to him, and she knows she is, but what if she does something he doesn't enjoy and it ruins the whole moment? What if this is the worst foursome to ever happen?  
  
Fuck, if she'd told herself a year ago that she'd be having a foursome tonight, she would have laughed in her own face. But...well, she's a fast thinker. Arin's an incredible improviser. She's pretty sure that with their powers combined, they can make something nice happen.  
  
Time to pull on her big girl panties and get to fucking.  
  
Suzy walks around the doorframe and takes in the scene before her. Danny's slouched on the couch beside Arin, and Arin has his arm around him, has their thighs touching softly, intimately, and they both have their heads thrown back laughing at something that Brian's saying – probably something obscene, knowing him – where he sits in the chair perpendicular to the couch. Brian's grinning at them, but with how close Arin and Danny are he looks so far away from them.  
  
She remembers suddenly Brian's words the first time they hung out, the comment that Brian and Danny had one night together his first night in his new apartment in California and nothing else, and she remembers the soft resignation on his face as he confided it to her, his acceptance that he'd never get another shot. And now here he is, watching Danny with a fond smile and soft eyes, and Suzy feels something squeeze gently around her heart.  
  
They're all gonna have a fucking great time, dammit.  
  
Brian catches sight of her first, and his eyes stay soft as he lets out a low whistle. “Look at you,” he says, and Danny and Arin's heads turn. “You look incredible.”  
  
Suzy strikes a pose as Arin lets out a loud exclamation - “Oww, baby!” - and Danny laughs shyly, tipping his head back against Arin's neck like he isn't sure how he's allowed to respond yet. Suzy makes her way over to Brian's chair and sits on the arm of it. “Someone has to bring the glamour,” she teases as she tips into Brian's lap, and he immediately wraps his arms around her and tilts his head invitingly for a kiss. It's the first time she's kissed Brian in front of her husband, and it feels odd, tingles spreading down her spine, her muscles bunching up. Her senses are hyperfocused on Brian's hand on her back, on his other hand on her thigh keeping her secure, and the tingles all localize in her brain, causing a shivery sort of static sensation.  
  
And that's before she hears the soft murmur across the room that she recognizes vividly as Arin sinking into a kiss himself.  
  
She turns her head curiously and bites her bottom lip at the touch of Brian's mouth to his neck paired with the sight of Arin coaxing Danny into soft, gentle kisses on the couch. Arin's hand is loosely resting on Danny's neck, almost delicately possessive, and the way they link their legs together to get even closer is...is distracting in its own way.  
  
“Relax,” Brian murmurs near her ear before he gives a gentle suck to her earlobe that makes her dig her fingers into his shirt. “You're nervous.”  
  
“Shouldn't I be?” she whispers back.  
  
Brian pets through her hair until she meets his eyes, even as Danny and Arin go on kissing in the background. “We don't have to do anything,” Brian says. “We can stop here and watch a movie. Easy. We can try again later.”  
  
Suzy relaxes at Brian's words, at the softness of his face, and she flashes a grin at him. “Are you trying to tell me you don't want to fuck me finally?”  
  
Brian lets out a rough sigh and leans in, catching her mouth again for a fervent kiss. “I've been thinking about fucking you for weeks,” he murmurs back, voice rough. “But I'm not interested if you're feeling anxious.”  
  
“I'll relax,” she says back. She brushes the hair away from his forehead with a grin. “Don't worry about me.”  
  
“All right,” Brian murmurs. He gives her another quick kiss. “I trust your instincts.”  
  
As Suzy nuzzles into Brian's neck and lays a few kisses of her own, sinking into the comforting scent of him, Brian lifts his voice. “How do we wanna do this?” he asks, and she glances up at him before she looks over at Danny and Arin, who've broken apart to blink at Brian. “There's four of us. That's a lot of logistics if one of us is into something the others aren't.”  
  
They all look at each other silently for a few moments before Arin speaks. “I mean, we can probably keep everything pretty vanilla tonight, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny replies helpfully.  
  
Brian nods. “Everyone okay with that? And is everyone okay with being touched by everyone else in this room?”  
  
Suzy doesn't mean for her eyes to fall on Danny, but they do, and his eyes just as immediately jump to hers before he giggles and looks down at the couch. “Yeah, I'm...that's okay,” Danny says.  
  
“You sure?” Brian asks.  
  
Danny looks over at Brian, and the second they lock eyes Suzy swears she can feel something heavy in the air. Something palpable. It's like they stretched a cable between them that's crackling with electricity, and she snuggles into Brian's lap a little more intently, her skin tingling again. “Yeah,” Danny says, holding Brian's eyes, and it's so deliberate, so firm, that Suzy can feel Brian shift under her.  
  
Arin raises his hand, cutting through the tension with a knife. “I for one would like to fuck everyone here, so.”  
  
“Duly noted,” Brian says. His tone is warm, rough at the edges, just like it was when his mouth was between Suzy's thighs, just like it was when he was talking her through an orgasm in the supply closet at the Grump office, and Suzy feels heat pooling between her legs.  
  
Fuck it all. “So are we ready to go upstairs?” Suzy asks, quirking a brow, and Arin nearly lofts off the couch, grabs Danny's hand, and begins leading the charge.  
  
It's Brian's first time seeing their bedroom, Suzy realizes as she leads him upstairs, and as they go inside Arin and Danny have already tipped onto the bed, Danny laughing and murmuring to Arin, even gently pushing at him with weak hands as Arin mouths at his neck. Brian looks around the room. “It's lovely,” he says. “I like how you've decorated it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Suzy parrots back, because she's focused on how odd everything feels, Arin and Danny pressed together on the bed, her and Brian standing at the doorway making conversation. Brian slides the hair away from her neck and presses a soft kiss to her top vertebrae, his other hand making small circles on her hip, and Suzy leans back into him with a hum. “There's snacks, if you need a break,” she says, gesturing toward the end table.  
  
“Oh my God,” Danny says with a laugh, his eyes falling on them, and Suzy feels an affronted sting. “I didn't know we were having a block party in here.”  
  
“It was thoughtful,” Brian replies, tone stern, and Danny goes a bit quiet as Arin lifts his head, glances over his shoulder at Brian. “Water too. I'm grateful, Suzy, thank you.”  
  
She doesn't reply, but she does press back against him a little more in unspoken gratitude.  
  
Danny clears his throat. “Yeah, I-I appreciate it too. Sorry.”  
  
Brian breaks away from Suzy then, crosses the room, and he leans down slightly so he can be eye to eye with Danny where he is on the bed. “Don't make me spank you for being rude,” Brian says teasingly, and Danny flicks his eyes over Brian's face. “You know I will.”  
  
“Jesus, Brian,” Danny says back with a little nervous laugh, running a hand through his own hair. “Said I was sorry.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
When Suzy shifts closer to the bed she can see the way that Brian is running his eyes over Danny's face, his body, and Arin pulls away from Danny like he can feel the shift in the air, can taste the desire that is practically rolling off of Brian. When Brian reaches out, runs a hand gently over Danny's shoulder, Danny visibly shivers.  
  
It's always been a joke, Suzy thinks, Brian and Danny together, but seeing them here, seeing how Danny doesn't hesitate to let Brian touch him, it's...it's maybe not as funny as she thought it might've been in the past.  
  
Brian lets his fingers trail up Danny's neck, over the curve of his jaw, over his cheek, and when Brian thumbs over Danny's bottom lip, Danny's eyes go a little heavy. “Remember this?” Brian asks softly, breaking the silence, and Danny turns his head away, his cheeks flushing. “Yeah, I think you do.”  
  
“I mean,” Danny says absently, like he isn't fully focused, and his eyelashes flutter when Brian leans closer and pauses a few inches from his face. “...yeah, I-I remember.”  
  
Brian cups the back of Danny's neck, squeezing. “It was a good night,” Brian murmurs, and Suzy can't help but wonder what exactly transpired between them, if it was quick and hot, if they took their time, if Brian was drunk, if Danny was high on something. Brian tips his head. “You gonna let me kiss you again?”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny whispers, and Brian doesn't hesitate as he leans forward and captures his mouth.  
  
It feels like a punchline still somehow, like any second now one of them will burst out laughing, but Danny lets out a low noise that sounds almost wounded as he tilts his head, and Brian slips his tongue into Danny's mouth as he sinks against him. As Danny's legs spread Brian moves between them, locks an arm loosely around Danny's back, and they kiss like they have all the time in the world, like the night is going to last forever.  
  
It makes sense. It's perfect. And Suzy can't help but wonder how the fuck they only had one night together before Danny and Arin...  
  
Danny and Arin, yes, of course.  
  
It has to be weird enough, Suzy thinks, to realize that you have a crush on a dude, and probably even weirder to realize you can be with him even though he's married. Might be an even bigger and scarier transition to realize that you could be with two dudes too.  
  
She can still remember Brian's words. _"Some people don't experience a lot of romantic attraction as it is. And maybe some of those people would rather not feel stretched between two or more people if they can avoid it."_  
  
Arin moves behind Danny as he starts tipping backward, and Danny makes a soft sound when he lands against Arin's chest. Arin starts nibbling at Danny's neck, quick and biting kisses that make Danny shift, make his fingers jump against the sheets, and Suzy climbs onto the bed too, tipping her head to get a better angle. There's something painfully erotic about seeing the three of them sink together, seeing how Brian's arm around Danny's waist moves to trail around Arin's instead, and when Arin lifts his head Brian breaks the kiss for just a moment to catch Arin's mouth instead.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Danny lets out a rough noise when he watches them kiss, and it feels extremely similar to how Suzy feels as she crawls around them and drops onto her side. She doesn't want to interfere, doesn't wanna ruin what's going on, but fuck, she can be happy watching for now, she doesn't mind.  
  
Brian breaks the kiss, turns his head, and when he and Danny gently bonk their heads together Brian laughs, catches Danny by the crown of his head, kisses his forehead in a painfully intimate way that makes Suzy's cheeks flush, like she's seeing something too pure for this scenario. “Wanna fuck me again?” Brian asks Danny.  
  
And it's early, it's so early, it's been less than ten fucking minutes since they got in the room, but Danny's eyes are hooded and his lips are slick and he nods quickly, reaching to pull Brian down for another kiss colored with a moan.  
  
Suzy is happy to facilitate. As Arin reaches forward to work at Brian's belt, his hands eager and friendly with how they explore, Suzy goes for the lube and picks up a condom too. Brian's pants fall between his ankles as he takes the bottle from her, but he waves off the condom. “Don't want it,” Brian says, and he leans down to give her a quick kiss before he's nearly toppled over by Arin moving quickly to the edge of the bed.  
  
Suzy tastes all three of the men on her own lips with a flick of her tongue, eyelashes fluttering, while Arin tugs at Brian's boxers as he lays teasing kisses in a line down his stomach, over his hipbones, through the soft hairs leading down below his waistband. There's a dizzying amount of sensations going through her: the realization that the dominating Brian that she knows is offering to let someone else fuck him, the sight of Brian running his fingers through Arin's hair that makes Arin's mouth go looser in his kisses, the feeling of Danny looking toward Suzy a little nervously as he pulls his own shirt off.  
  
So much is happening, and Suzy doesn't realize that she's getting wet until she shifts to put the condom back on the table.  
  
This isn't the way she thought she'd see Brian naked for the first time, but goddamn, she can't complain. Especially when she gets a glimpse of his cock that's still getting hard, that's...that, yeah, okay, the extra large condoms, those were a good purchase. He's older, but he's strong, and Suzy licks her lips.  
  
By the time Brian is climbing into Danny's lap and kissing him deeply while he reaches to prep himself with the lube, Arin is chasing Suzy onto the bed, burying his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply. He's hard against her stomach, and his back is slick with sweat when she eases a hand under his hem. _Fuck._ She moves through the natural, practiced motions of nearly ripping Arin's shirt off, and as she digs her nails into his back like she knows he likes she swallows the rough moan against her mouth. It's easy to wrap her legs around his waist, to roll them both over, to press him into the mattress with her hands on his wrists, and he whines.  
  
“What do you want?” she purrs against his mouth.  
  
“Wanna fuck you,” Arin murmurs back, his brow furrowed in focus.  
  
“Too bad,” she whispers a little too gleefully before she kisses him again. No, that'd be too easy, Danny fucking Brian beside them, Arin fucking Suzy here. It's not what she wants. Not today. And it's too fun to keep Arin at the edge of what he wants, to keep him guessing. He bucks his hips with a whine and Suzy laughs as she bites him sharply on the collarbone and sucks, right where she can feel him give up the ghost with a cry when he goes limp.  
  
She has such a beautiful fucking husband.  
  
Something about being here with Arin makes her feel safer, and she lets his wrists up, guides his hands to her waist, and Arin immediately gets with the program. As he's easing her shirt up, making tiny fires light under his touch, she eases her fingers under her skirt and rolls them over her panties, touching the sensitive lips of her vulva. Desire wraps around her like a cocoon, pressing into her skin. Fuck, finally she can feel herself starting to relax. Not even she can't fuck this up, not now.  
  
She casts her eyes over to where Brian and Danny are rolling their hips together while they kiss frantically, Brian two fingers inside of himself, and as if he can sense Suzy watching Brian pulls his hand free, breaks the kiss, and growls a low “Get your clothes off, c'mon” that has Danny scrambling to obey. The lube doesn't have a chance to dry on Brian's fingers. The second Danny gets his pants around his knees, Brian has his fingers around Danny's smooth, lean cock, getting it slicked up, and then Brian's sinking down on him.  
  
Brian's brow wrinkles as he tips his head back with a gasp, one that Danny echoes, and for a moment they hold against each other, neither moving, and Suzy can see the bare tremors of their muscles as they adjust. Brian jerks his hips down suddenly and Danny chokes, making fists against Brian's back, ducking into his neck.  
  
“Fuck,” Arin whispers.  
  
“Yeah,” Suzy replies.  
  
Brian arches his back as he takes more of Danny down, giving a tireless roll of his hips that eases Danny deeper and deeper inside of him, and Danny starts murmuring against Brian's neck, low words that Suzy can't quite catch as she sits tall again. But as Danny whispers, Brian suddenly pushes him down, hands flat on his skinny chest to hold him firm against the bed. Danny stares up at him, eyes wide, and Brian tips his head to the side, holds Danny's eyes as he rides him so slowly that Suzy wonders if he plans to keep at it for hours yet, if he doesn't want to tire himself out, if he's planning on edging.  
  
Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised, not with the fervent expression on Brian's face.  
  
“Can I...?” Arin whispers.  
  
Suzy looks down at him, sees how he's watching the other two, and she nods. “Please.” She crawls off of him and Arin immediately rolls onto his side, tugging off his shirt as he starts moving toward them. Arin is so curious, so ready to move, so unafraid to fuck up. He's incredible. She watches while Arin tosses his shirt aside and doesn't hesitate to touch his hand to Brian's back, to slowly drag it down his spine.  
  
“You fucked him before?” Arin asks.  
  
Brian turns his head, a light spot of color on both of his cheeks. “What, he never told you?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Danny says. His fingers are pressing into Brian's hips, and Suzy sees him press a little harder, watches the skin pillow and turn white under his fingers. Danny breathes a quiet laugh. “I don't have to tell my boyfriend everything, okay?”  
  
Brian quirks a brow. “You don't want him to know?”  
  
Danny whines as Brian shifts his hips, changes the angle, and he tosses a forearm over his eyes, pants for a few seconds before he speaks. “You know why.”  
  
Suzy watches Brian lean down as Arin presses kisses to his back, and Brian slides Danny's arm away from his eyes, holds his gaze while he stills his hips. “Are you happy? Where you are now?” he asks.  
  
Danny wrinkles his brow. But he slowly nods. “Yeah.”  
  
“All right.” Brian flicks his eyes down, then leans to give Danny a soft kiss that must be barely a whisper against his mouth. “Then it's okay.”  
  
Danny sighs and closes his eyes, bucks his hips slightly in request, and Brian goes back to riding him, his hands brushing down Danny's chest to thumb at his nipples. Just that simple motion makes Danny's cheeks flush, and he covers his face again like he's embarrassed of the sounds wrenched out of him. “Brian, please-”  
  
“Danny and I spent the night together when I moved into town,” Brian says, his voice low and rough. “Didn't we, Danny?”  
  
“Yeah,” he says, the word choked out of him, only his mouth exposed from under his massive hands. The sound is desperate, pleading, and Suzy almost feels guilty that her fingers press into her clit when she hears it, when she hears Danny trying to catch his breath.  
  
“I rode him on my living room floor because we couldn't get to the fucking couch.” Brian squeezes Danny's nipples to make him whine, but Danny doesn't move to stop him, just arches his back a little more. “Isn't that right? Wasn't I so desperate that I barely even prepped myself before we fucked?”  
  
Danny doesn't reply with words, settles for a sharp cry.  
  
“And then he went to you, Arin.” As Brian leans into Arin's touch, the hands skidding down his torso, Arin lets out a questioning sound. “He slept beside me just long enough to figure out that maybe dicks weren't as scary as he thought, and then he went and found you, and now you both will live happily ever after.” Brian lets out a dry laugh. “Which ironically helped steer me toward your incredible wife.” Brian glances toward her, flicks his tongue over his lips, and Suzy sucks in a sharp breath, finishes pulling her shirt off, and feeling gratified with how Brian's eyes drop appreciatively to the pretty lace of her bra. “So I absolutely can't complain.”  
  
“I dunno, you sound bitter, dude,” Arin murmurs back as he lifts his head, touches his forehead to Brian's temple, and Brian turns his head just enough that Arin's mouth brushes against his cheek.  
  
“Bitter? Me?” Brian gives a toothy grin as he reaches behind him and rolls Danny's balls between his fingers, and Danny swears, grabs Brian's hips, holds him still as he catches his breath, and Brian chuckles. “He and I are fucking again, aren't we? Why would I be bitter?”  
  
There's a bite to his words that Suzy can hear, but it isn't oppressive, isn't all-consuming, and when Brian turns to catch Arin's mouth in a kiss he's as relaxed as anything.  
  
“Sorry, Bri,” Danny murmurs, looking up at him with sad eyes, and Brian pets through his hair. “I was-”  
  
“I know.” Brian's smile softens as he looks down at him. “I understand now.”  
  
As Brian goes back to teasingly rolling his hips, Arin gropes at him and lets out a low hum. “I wanna fuck you,” Arin murmurs, “when you're done.”  
  
And when Brian tips his head back against Arin's shoulder and says a quiet “Why wait?” Suzy's pretty sure that the entire world spins, and her fingers sprawl almost painfully against her clit under her panties. Does. Does he mean-  
  
“Now?” Arin asks, voice suddenly breathless.  
  
“Fuck yeah, c'mon, what the fuck are you waiting for?”  
  
If Suzy thought just watching the three of them kiss was erotic, it's nothing compared to how her entire vulva literally throbs when she sees Brian shift forward, when he murmurs softly for Arin to dribble the lube on his fingers, to ease a finger inside of Brian alongside Danny's cock. Suzy can't resist the siren call of Brian's rough growl when Arin does just what he asks. As Arin squeezes at Brian's hips to keep him still, Suzy is turning Brian's head and kissing him deeply, her heart pounding in her chest, her fingers still slick with her own arousal.  
  
Brian murmurs appreciatively against her mouth, then turns his head, and he sucks her fingers into his mouth to clean them with his tongue. Fuck, she remembers that talented mouth, remembers how she dripped all over his couch while he ruined her, how he wouldn't even let her fucking touch him after he was done with her, the dick. She slides her fingers free, sucks his bottom lip between her own, feels gratified when he shivers against her. He's barely got his lip back when he's murmuring “Exactly how flexible are you?”  
  
Suzy giggles. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“I would give anything to eat you out right now until you're crying.”  
  
Beneath them Danny lets out a rough sound, a wordless plea, and Suzy laughs again as she slides her fingers down his chest, stirring them through his chest hair, over the softness of his stomach, into the dusting of hair above his cock. “You want two cocks inside of you and a pussy on your face,” she teases. “I think that makes you the biggest slut I've ever met.”  
  
His eyes narrow, and she remembers how dominating Brian is, how willing she'd been to yield to him in the past. He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, only fumbling with a sharp swear when Arin starts to ease a second finger inside of him, and the second he gets his hands on her nipples, hard and sensitive as they are, Suzy lets out a shivery moan. “If wanting to please all three of you until you pass out makes me a slut,” Brian teases softly, one hand moving to press against her through her panties, “then so be it.”  
  
“Slut,” Suzy says again, quiet, affectionate, breathy around the edges as she grinds against his fingers. And when she wraps her hand around his thick cock for the first time and hears his breath catch, she feels more powerful than she has in months. “Shit, Brian, what the fuck?”  
  
Arin chuckles from behind them. “Now that's the kind of joystick I want in my-”  
  
“Please shut up,” Brian says, his lips pulled into a smile. “Shut up and fuck me.”  
  
“Working on it.”  
  
Danny's so quiet, Suzy thinks, and as she leans into Brian's hands, keeps her touch teasingly light on his cock, she looks down at Danny and sees how he's fixated on her. His eyes are running over her body, pupils dilated so much that she can barely see the soft brown of his irises, and his swollen lips are parted. He looks like he's taking in a goddess.  
  
Well. He is. Suzy shifts slightly so Danny can see the line of her torso better and his eyes flick up to hers. The second their eyes meet he bites his lip and looks away. “Like what you see, Danny?” she asks.  
  
“You're fucking gorgeous, Scuze,” he says back with a little laugh. “You already know that.”  
  
“A woman likes to be reminded now and again,” she teases back just to watch his face flush even more. “You're being a good boy. You know that?”  
  
Danny closes his eyes and licks his lips.  
  
“Not moving a muscle while Arin gets ready to fuck Brian with you. You know how that's gonna feel? Having a cock rubbing against yours? When everything's hot and tight around you and you've got that friction?”  
  
“Fuck,” Danny whimpers, sounding like he's wounded.  
  
When Brian's fingers pull away from her Suzy looks at him, and Brian flicks his eyes from her to Danny and then back again. “I think he's been so good, you should give him a reward,” Brian says softly.  
  
“Yeah?” Suzy asks. “And what's that?”  
  
“I think- fuck!” Brian starts to tip forward and Suzy catches him, watching his face contort into surprise as Arin finally starts easing his cock inside of him. “Oh, holy shit...”  
  
“Hold on, Brian,” Arin whispers just under the sound of Danny whimpering.  
  
Brian grabs at Suzy's arm, holds her forearm with one hand, squeezes her hand with the other. There's a long moment where it feels like none of them breathe as Arin slowly presses his cock inside of Brian, and when Brian whispers a rough “Wait,” Arin freezes. Seconds tick by as Brian shifts, adjusts, and Suzy reaches for his face, rests her palm there as she watches sweat bead over his temples. And as she brushes her thumb over his cheekbone he opens his eyes, eyelashes flickering, and exhales sharply. “Okay. Arin, you can move.”  
  
Arin groans sharply as he pushes inside of Brian, and the three of them sink together. Suzy pulls Brian in for a kiss, feeling him moan against her mouth. Fucking incredible. Her fingers slip between her legs, under the line of her panties, and Brian hums, pulls back. “What?” Suzy asks.  
  
“Danny,” Brian says roughly. “I want you to ride his face.”  
  
“Seriously?!” Danny asks, voice cracking. “Brian, I-I'll, I'm gonna-”  
  
“You're gonna be fine,” Brian says sharply. “Don't you wanna make your Scuze feel good?”  
  
His Scuze. Suzy shivers at the casual ownership. Danny throws his head back, gently moving his hips in tandem with Arin, and that tips Brian forward just enough that Arin catches him and pulls him back flush against his chest, where he can mouth at the back of Brian's neck. “Suzy,” Danny whispers, “please, I want...”  
  
“What?” Suzy asks. She's throbbing between her legs, and as she pulls her panties off she can feel how she's dripping, how hot she's left the fabric that she tosses away. “You want my pussy on your face?”  
  
Danny groans and goes limp on the bed, biting his bottom lip. And that's fine with Suzy. Arin can keep up the rhythm of fucking Brian if it means that Danny's gonna get her off. She straddles his chest, feels the comparative coolness of his skin against her hot pussy, and Danny stares up at her, his hands hovering over her hips. “Can I touch you?” Danny asks.  
  
“Want you to,” Suzy replies. She leans forward and Danny's eyes follow her tits, follow her waist, follow every inch of her just before he touches her skin. “Wanna tell him what I like, boys?” Suzy asks.  
  
Brian and Arin sound like they're barely holding themselves together, and how slowly Arin is grinding into Brian tells her that they're trying to make this last, but Brian lifts his voice obediently. “She's got the most sensitive tits I've ever felt, Dan,” Brian says roughly. “They feel fucking incredible in your hand.”  
  
Danny looks up at her, eyebrows low, eyes sparkling in pure wonder, and Suzy brushes his hair away from his forehead. “Ready?” she asks him, flashing a smile.  
  
He looks like she punched him in the heart. “Yeah.”  
  
And so she eases forward, holding his hair out of the way, and when she sinks down onto his mouth the sound he lets out vibrates straight through her vulva. “Fuck,” she whispers, throwing her head back and catching herself with a hand on Danny's hip. All it takes is one long lick from his tongue for her to catch her breath, one curious tease at her clit with the tip of his tongue before she decides this foursome was the best fucking idea they've ever had. And that's before he puts his giant hands to use, his long fingers cupping her tits, giving them a soft squeeze before they roll over her nipples and send a spark shooting down her spine while she rolls her hips. “Oh shit-”  
  
“Told you,” Brian says roughly. One of his hands touches her back, warm and grounding, and Suzy closes her eyes to focus on _feeling._  
  
She can feel a drop of sweat easing down her spine. She can feel almost overwhelming sensation in her pussy as Danny licks her up and sucks at her pussy lips, as he plucks at her nipples and rolls them until they're pebble hard between his fingers. She can hear Arin's beautiful moans that always make her all the wetter, her arousal mixing with Danny's saliva. She can feel the bed shake as Arin starts to fuck into Brian harder, faster, and she can feel Danny starting a litany of groans under her that feel as strong as a vibrator.  
  
And under it all there's Brian grabbing for her, whispering filthy praises to Arin, telling him to fuck him harder, to make Danny cry where he's trapped under them all and just along for the ride. And it's fucking _perfect._  
  
Suzy doesn't realize she's rolling her hips in time with Arin's thrusts, so tied to him even now, until she feels Danny's shoulders shaking just behind her thighs, feels his fingers struggling to keep up. “C'mon, Danny, fuck me with your tongue, don't stop,” she whispers, so close, so desperate, fuck fuck _fuck,_ she can't believe she's going to come so soon, she's so fucking-  
  
“Gonna come for me, Suzy?” Brian growls behind her, sounding strung out and barely aware. “Gonna come from Danny's tongue on your pussy?”  
  
She whimpers as Danny's fingers slow, so distracted by his own pleasure as Arin's thrusts turn rough and bucking, but then there's another hand, the fingertips rough from instruments, thicker than Danny's, and as they roll her nipples, as Danny moves his tongue in rhythm with her hips, the stretch of almost agonizing pleasure cracks, rises in a sharp climax that has her crying out and going taut. She finally collapses back against Brian, feels him catch her, feels Arin shake behind him.  
  
She's barely aware of Danny catching his breath, barely aware of Brian wrapping his arms around her and holding her so tightly, barely aware of anything but the sound of Arin moaning as he snaps his hips forward one last time. Danny shakes under her. Brian shivers between them both, keeping Suzy close, burying his face in her hair.  
  
It takes her a long moment to realize that Arin has pulled out of Brian, that Danny is shifting until he does the same, but that Brian is still hard against her back. And Suzy might be exhausted and sore, but she's not a fucking quitter.  
  
She shifts her hips. She drags back across Danny's torso, feeling her pussy tingle as she does so. And as Arin supports Brian behind her, as Brian tries to catch his breath, Suzy lifts up onto her knees and reaches behind her for Brian's cock.  
  
“No, you're tired,” Brian barely manages to say before he's choking on a moan as Suzy trails the head of his cock through her pussy lips. “Condoms-”  
  
“I'm on the Pill,” she murmurs back just before she eases Brian inside of her with a gasp.  
  
Okay, he's, he's fucking thick, that's...holy _fuck._ Suzy shivers as her eyelashes flutter.  
  
“Oh my fucking _God,_ ” Danny manages to say as Brian suddenly tips Suzy forward onto her hands and knees, and Suzy almost manages the energy to pity him, because he's had his soul sucked out of his dick and now he has a fucking hot girl getting fucked right over him. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, but it's not enough to keep her from gasping and moaning at the edge of overstimulation from Brian fucking into her too fast, too hard, too perfectly.  
  
Brian's been so fucking edged, she can't help but think as she sinks down against Danny, her tits crushing against his chest. He's been fucked with two dicks, he's had Suzy put on a pretty little show in front of him. No wonder he's softly growling just behind her as he pounds into her.  
  
Fucking worth it, holy shit.  
  
“This okay?” Brian asks. His voice sounds torn to shreds, and all Suzy can do is nod a little frantically in response. His fingers press into her hips so hard that she knows they'll bruise, and she can't wait to see the chain of his fingertips tomorrow in the morning, can't, can't wait-  
  
Brian swears sharply, then, and Suzy finds her voice. “Gonna come?” she asks.  
  
“Can I come on you?” Brian asks just as quickly. “The Pill, it's not, the science behind it...” She feels a rush of respect, that he doesn't want to come inside her without a condom even while she's on birth control, and she nods again. “Your back?”  
  
“Please,” she whimpers, shocked at her own tone, and Brian huffs as he pulls out of her. She turns her head and gets an eyeful of Brian's hand around his own cock, of Arin reaching around and pushing Brian's hand away and replacing it with his own, of Brian's eyes rolling back in his head as Arin jacks him off.  
  
For once, she doesn't even mind the weird hot texture of the jizz dripping down her spine.  
  
The second that Brian and Arin crash down onto the mattress beside her and Danny, the air thick with silence, Danny breaks it with a “Fucking shit.”  
  
“Yeah,” Suzy says. She giggles. “That's...wow.”  
  
“Not bad,” Brian manages in response, and Arin lifts a thumbs up with a groan.  
  
“Towels?” Suzy asks. “Danny, please, can you grab a couple?”  
  
He mumbles something, his eyes already closing, and he passes them up. Suzy takes one and swipes at her back, hands the other to Brian. Poor guy. He has to have jizz everywhere right now. Good thing she has time to wash the sheets tomorrow.  
  
Danny's arms find their way around her, and she blinks down at him, sees how he seems to have passed out almost immediately. But not before he pulled her close. It's disgustingly cute, and she looks over at Arin, her lips pursed and her eyes wide, making a low affectionate sound.  
  
“Now you understand,” Arin says in a low voice with a grin. He reaches and rubs Suzy's back even as he pushes Brian forward. “C'mon, dude-”  
  
“Hey-”  
  
That's how they sink together, Danny under Suzy and holding her close, Brian's torso pressed flush against Danny's side, Arin spooned up behind Brian. It's tight, it's so warm that it's almost overheating, and it's...probably the cutest thing that Suzy's ever experienced.  
  
“Does anyone want snacks?” Suzy chirps. “There's dried pineapple, peanuts, cashews...”  
  
“We'll save the food sex for later,” Brian says dryly.  
  
Arin snorts. “Is that when we stick pineapple up your ass?”  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
They laugh and press a little closer together. Arin presses a kiss to Brian's shoulder and Brian brushes the hair out of Suzy's face so he can touch her cheek, can watch her fondly. They start dropping off to sleep, Arin first, Brian next, but Suzy holds consciousness for the longest.  
  
She wonders if she can see this happening more often. If it makes as much sense as she thinks, or if she's just high on pheromones. She's pretty sure their mattress can't take that much punishment more than once or twice a week, but she's...she's not against the idea.  
  
Danny is warm under her, murmuring softly in his sleep, and she looks down at him, feels an odd rush of affection, the same kind she feels for Brian as his breathing tickles her shoulder. Well. She's not averse to it, at least.  
  
Maybe it's all a little less complicated than she thinks. Maybe people don't have to go around labeling things as much as they think they do.  
  
As Suzy falls asleep, the last thing she thinks before her mind goes quiet is that maybe it's not as bad of an idea to invite Barry over for a little experimentation as she might've thought it was.


End file.
